A Haunted Memory
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: Am I really the only human your family ever let in' She looks at him unsure. 'Well no, there was only one other human that ever became a part of this family.' Her expression turns curious, 'Tell me' His face becomes serious 'Of course.' Sort of AU, eh.
1. Chapter 1

**authors:** Sup people, I'm Back!! Just so ya know that –points to the word _authors_- is how I will address myself from now on, kay?

Also I will not be having random conversations with the characters aka myself, in the A/N. Sorry but it's just gonna be me myself and I. Well now that's over with, this is an idea I had and I wanted to see what response I would get for a prologueish type thingy. So I will continue this for one of a few reasons:

A)I get a good response, and it gives me the inspiration to complete this story.

B)I decide I want to write this story, good response or not. Because I have holidays soon and I think this might be kinda cool even if no one else does. Or

C)My Auntie likes it and reviews, then that makes two people, me and her, and that's all I need.

I just realised how short this is, really, really short sorry but, meh have a read anyway. Then you can REVIEW!!

* * *

Prologue

He takes a pause from the story to answer the question she asked.

"She was a lot like you. Kind, caring, loyal and so different compared to everyone else.

She was the one other person this family ever met that was more than just some human we had to keep our secret from."

He sighs, wrapping his cool muscular arms around his companion's small, lean, frame, as she looks up at him with wonder in her chocolate brown eyes.

Reaching up to place her petite hand on his perfectly angled jaw, her expression becomes slightly worried.

"Did you love her?" He chuckles lightly at her misplaced anxiety, moving a wayward strand of her mahogany hair back into place behind a small bobby pin.

"Yes, I loved her. But so did everyone else, she became like a sister to us. But Bella, I will never love anyone the way I love you. Forever and always."

She nods, and he returns to the tale, the story of a haunted memory.

* * *

**authors: **So…. what do ya think? Does it need a Beta? Is it just really sucky? Is it cool? Should I continue? Do you care? Did anyone actually read this? Who knows?

If anyone actually did read this, chuck us a review? Please? It would be much appreciated, really, review? Unlike other authors I can't promise ice cream with Edward on top or anything but I can offer…virtual cookies?

So, review and you can have virtual cookies. That's all for now, laters!


	2. Chapter one

**authors:** Hey guys, so here is chapter one, hope you like it. I am pretty sure there aren't any spelling mistakes but who knows. I am on holidays now so hopefully that means quite a few updates. I would like to say thanks to the three people that reviewed, **CupCakeCass, edwardcullenlvr17, Bexta03**, you guys made my day. It was a much better response than i thought i would get.

Disclaimer: no i don't own twilight, not the characters or the plot. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter One

It is a lazy Saturday, Bella and Edward are sitting on a couch in the middle of the Cullens living room. They are talking and laughing with each other. Suddenly Bella turns towards Edward, a curious look on her face.

"Edward? I was thinking did… have you… uh."

She sighs unable to ask her question. Edward looks at her with interest in his expression, wondering, as always what his beautiful companion could be thinking about.

"What is it love?"

Bella looks up into the butterscotch eyes of her one hundred and eight year old vampire boyfriend, her train of thought becoming jumbled at the intensity of the emotion pouring out of them. Looking away she reassembles her question and decides to ask him.

"I was just wondering. Have you or your family ever made friends, you know, with another human before me?"

Edward feels shocked at her question for a moment, not expecting her to ask that much about his past. He tries to figure out what to say, and knows that he will tell her the truth. He could never lie to the love of his life.

"Well, yes, we have. In a way, making human friends was necessary to blend in. If we had just been isolated people may have started to suspect us."

Bella nods her head, then confusion crosses her face as she realises something slightly wrong with that statement.

"But you were in your own group here. Weren't you?"

"Yes we were, but not as much as it may have seemed. But apart from the necessary acquaintanceships we really tried to stay separate, to keep our secret safe."

Bella noticed that as he said this Edward's eyes began to dull, like thinking of these things brought back unpleasant memories. She did not want him to be sad, but her curiosity started to burn. Why would Edward feel sad thinking about his past? She knew that he did not like what he is, but that had been changing. At last she couldn't take it.

"Edward, why are you sad?"

He seems surprised, eyes widening slightly. Seconds later his expression softens, eyes shining with love for Bella.

"You really are very observant you know?"

Edward says, his smile carefully guarded and his eyes still dull. Bella knows that he isn't telling her the truth, and this only makes her more curious. What could have happened in his past that's worse than what she already knows?

"Don't change the subject, why won't you tell me? You tell me everything."

She notices that he seems to be having an internal argument with himself, maybe he will tell her after all. What seems like hours passes by, in reality it is merely a minute later when Edward turns to Her, a look of determination in his now slightly lighter eyes.

"Bella, what I am going to tell you, it is not exactly a happy story. I don't know if you would really want to hear it. It is also reasonably long and complicated."

Bella looks him straight in the eyes, and in a very serious voice shows Edward that he does not need to worry.

"Edward, I get that it's not a happy story. But I think you need to talk about it, this seems to be haunting you."

He sighs, realising that he is going to have to find a way to get the story out. He also knows that if he tells her, Bella is going to have a lot of questions. But he loves her, she and him are meant to be together. He has to tell her, and if the need to discontinue telling the story arises he would stop.

"Bella love, the story isn't exactly about some horrible sad thing that happened. Or at least that's not how it starts. And it really is quite long, are you sure you wouldn't rather watch a movie?"

She sighs in exasperation, knowing he is just trying to spare her any amount of sadness. Even if the story might make her sad, she wants to know more about Edward's past, and this is one of those times that he is almost willing to tell her about it.

"I can handle it Edward, please?"

As she looks up at him, Bella knows that she has definitely won. Edward pulls her closer to him, getting comfortable and Bella realises he is getting ready to tell the story. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, a bit excited to find out more of who Edward was before her.

"Okay, so this story has a lot to do with the whole family. And it was a long time ago. In 1963, we had moved to England, to a smaller town outside of London. Well, it started out the same as usual. We moved to a big house in a secluded area and got settled."

In her head Bella is seeing an amazing mansion, sort of olden days looking, and with a whole bunch of giant windows. She sighs, and then continues listening to Edward tell his story.

"On the first day of school, due to a certain catalyst, we met a girl. That meeting led to her practically becoming a part of the family."

Again Bella notices a sadness in his eyes, she doesn't understand why remembering a good friend from the past would cause this emotion. She also realises that Edward has stopped talking, so she asks him something.

"Edward? What was her name?"

He looks surprised. Snapping out of his train of thought, he turns to her, leaning in close. Bella's eyes become glazed over as his breath washes across her face, then he moves back to his original position beside her.

"Her name was Alexandra. Alexandra Woods. And she was the second most amazingly interesting person I ever met. Next to you of course."

She blushes at this sudden confession, knowing how much he loves her. And wondering who this person actually was to the family. She was practically a part of it, and when Edward spoke about her it was in a way someone would speak about a long lost sister or something close. Then she thought of something else.

"What did she look like?"

Bella knew it was irrational, but she already felt slightly intimidated by this person from the past. What if Edward had harboured romantic feeling for her? But no, he spoke of Alexandra like she was his sister! Yet the feeling was still there. Edward answering her question brought her out of her musings.

"Uh…well she was born in England, but I think her parents were of Spanish decent, so she had a sort of olive if not slightly tan skin colour."

"Her hair was jet black and down to her waist when we first met her, then Alice convinced her to have it changed. So then it was heavily layered and about shoulder length, with ruby red streaks through it."

Ah, so she was adventurous with her look. Something Bella was not.

"It suited her, Alexandra was very outgoing and never one to follow a trend."

This makes Bella laugh, knowing she was friends with Alice. And it got her to wondering if Alice tortured her in the same way she did to Bella now. Edward continued with his description of Alexandra.

"She had brown eyes, not like yours, darker. It always made her look so…mysterious, as if she had so many secrets but when you got to know her they would all come out."

All of a sudden the descriptions were making Bella uncomfortable, but she tried to sit tight. She still wanted to hear the story.

"I guess most would say she was rather good looking. Her skin tone was even, and her features perfectly balanced. Unfortunately she had both glasses and braces. She was also very smart, and so she didn't fit in that well with the crowds."

His brow furrows in frustration, and Bella reaches up to try and smooth away Edwards worry. It works and he leans back to carry on.

"Well, like I said, we met her on the first day of school. Or more appropriately, _Emmett_ met her. It had been a boring and slightly disturbing morning, and by lunch I was ready to leave."

Edward sighs again, obviously remembering the dullness of starting high school, _again_.

"So I went into the small cafeteria they had there, to give the others my report of what everyone was thinking. And well, everyone was thinking about the new kids, us. And not just thinking about us, each of us had our portion of the student population 'crushing' on us."

He rolls his eyes and Bella giggles at the exasperation in Edwards voice and expression. This must have been a common occurrence, and she knew for a fact it happened here in Forks.

"Well, I was trying to convince them, and myself, that it wasn't the whole school. So Emmett made me a bet, if I could find _one_ person that was thinking about something other than dating one of us he would have to convince them to go on a hike with us."

He laughs, consumed by the memory.

"I spent the whole of lunch searching each and every persons mind, and ten minutes from the end of lunch I was getting extremely worried. Then a new group walked in, I frantically searched their minds my hope vanishing as I found the same thing as I had been finding the whole day, I was crushed because if I couldn't find someone I had to date at least three of the girls that were interested in me."

This thought sends a shudder rippling through his body. Bella quickly hides her face, not wanting him to feel bad that she is smiling.

"Well, lucky for me the last person in the group was thinking about everything but us. I turned to Emmett with a huge grin on my face; he started mumbling 'stupid Edward, I really hope this person isn't really weird.'

We waited until she sat down. She sat alone. Well, then Emmett went over, her thoughts were very interesting, _who the heck is this? _I told everyone her thoughts as the conversation continued. _Oh, its one of the new kids…He is flipping huge…Maybe he wants to _eat_ me…I wonder if I should go…well, won't know if it's a good idea till I try. _So after a while she agreed to go, the rest of us were trying in vain to control our laughter."

Bella could just imagine Emmett walking back to the table, everyone else doubled over in laughter and him clueless. It made her laugh just thinking about it. When Edward looked at her confused she stopped, and just shook her head. So he let it drop.

"Emmett got back and Alice sat up straight eyes glazing over and I saw the vision pass through her head. As soon as it finished she looked me in the eye, _don't tell them._ I had no idea why she wouldn't want me to tell, but I said nothing all the same. Rosalie turned to Emmett then 'so what is her name?' We all realised we hadn't paid enough attention to hear, Emmett sat down all serious face and low voices 'Alexandra Woods' then he leaned back on his chair and continued in a normal voice 'I like her, this could be fun!' The rest of lunch was spent organizing the hike."

He stops, Bella has sighed and she has a worried look on her face. Edward tries to figure out what he may have said to make her feel upset.

"What is it love?"

She jumps, not paying enough attention to realise Edward has stopped telling the story.

"Nothing, please keep going."

Edward sighs, knowing he won't get an answer from her for now. So he picks up where he left off.

"The next day Alice invited Alexandra to sit with us, Rose was the only one that really objected, and Jasper was worried even if Alice had said he wasn't going to hurt her. She sat with us the rest of that week."

A large yawn from Bella causes Edward to look at the time, the clock says five past eleven at night.

"Bella, maybe you should go to bed. I can continue the story tomorrow."

"No I'm…"

But Bella's attempt at a response is cut off by a tear-jerking yawn. She sighs, knowing there is no point in arguing. After changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, she climbs into the massive bed in Edward's room. He climbs in with her, wrapping his cold marble arms around her waist.

"Goodnight love"

After another yawn, she snuggles closer to him.

"Night Edward, love you."

He kisses her cheek, and just as Bella drifts off to sleep she hears three words.

"Love you too."

* * *

**authors:** So there you have it, the first official chapter of A Haunted Memory. Now i have something to ask you three, how should i seperate the story from present time? Any suggestions you might have would be helpful. Also Review. So i can't think of anything to say, check out my other stories? Laters!


	3. Chapter two

**authors:** hey guys, i know this chapter took agaes, and its short. But even though i like this story, and the idea of it, there really is only a small amount of motivation to get it done any speed other than now and then.

So this was going to be a short story from the begining and there are only about two or three chapters to go, maybe less. So thanks to the three of you who reviewed the last chapter, i appreciate it very much.

As far as i know there aren't any stupid grammar mistakes, sorry if there are. So have a read and review.

Disclaimer: you know the drill, i don't own anything to do with twilight, except the books and the DVD. The other stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and we thank her for creating them.

* * *

Chapter two

The next morning, Bella wakes up from a strange dream. It was as if she was there when the Cullens met Alexandra woods, she has no idea why she would have dreamed that. Stretching her arms and yawning, Bella notices that Edward is not beside her like he normally is.

"Edward?"

Instantly he is beside her, a smile automatically spreads itself across her face and she reaches up to press her lips softly against his. Pulling back, Bella sees that there is some strange emotion in Edward's eyes.

"Would you like breakfast Love?"

He asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella nods, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and they head down to the kitchen. After eating a bowl of cereal, Bella has a shower and changes into some clothes for the day. Then, dragging Edward to the couch, she sits down and stares him in the face.

"Will you finish the story? You don't have to really."

Even though she doesn't want him to, Bella would understand if Edward would not continue the story.

"Of course I will finish the story. I told you I would didn't I?"

She nods, settling in and getting comfortable. Looking deep in thought Edward starts making a thoughtful humming noise, leaning back into the couch he begins.

-Story mode- (A/N this is how I'm gonna do it yeah?)

So it was Friday, we had gotten to know Alexandra a lot over the week. And in return we told her as much as we could about ourselves without revealing our secret. It was hard. It was after school and I was waiting outside for everyone.

"Edward! Are you free tonight?"

I was leaning against the car but the shrill voice of one of the girls made me jump. I shook my head and started searching for the others around the car park, as soon as they saw who was standing in front of me they slowed their pace.

"Hey guys! Sorry I have to go."

I said and stealthily made my way, away.

That afternoon we were to pick Alexandra up at four o'clock and then we would go for the hike. To be honest it was not even a real hike, we were just going to walk to a clearing and have a picnic.

"Here we are, now we have to set up the picnic."

Alice said, jumping around in her usual fashion. She stopped when she had a vision of her jumping a bit _too_ high. The whole day I got an amazing look at her mind, it was so different. And while I was being amazed with her mind, Alexandra Woods was amazing the rest of the family with her outgoing personality.

The evening went pretty quickly, and then as we were about to leave Alice ran up to Alexandra.

"So, did you have fun Lexy?"

I just laughed, it was strange how quickly she just fit in with us. After that day that was her unofficial nickname.

Well the weeks went by, two if we are being specific. Esme and Carlisle had met her, and just like you (minus the knowing our secret part) she really fit right in. It was going to be Lexy's birthday that Saturday and Alice was planning a surprise party, it was going to be small. Or at least as small as Alice could keep it. When Saturday came around Lexy still had not found out and Alice actually managed to keep it small. Just our family and hers.

"SURPRISE!!"

Although we all shouted, the most dominant voice was Emmett's, obviously. It was quite a funny sight, Lexy almost jumped out of her skin. Especially because Alice -who had picked her up- also yelled from right behind her.

"Aw guys, you really shouldn't have…so what's the plan?"

Unlike you, Alexandra was accepting of gifts. If only when they were appropriately priced, which knowing us they weren't. She actually threatened to pay us back!

We each got her our own 'small' gifts, things she would like. She got a car from her parents, just a cheap car but I think she appreciated it more that way. Then after all the other presents us Cullens gave her one as a family. It was a beautiful necklace, simple, but beautiful. She never took it off after that.

"Guys, thank you so much, that was a fun party."

I decided to listen to her thoughts and see if she was just being nice, not that she was one to lie. _I never thought I would ever make friends, let alone with such nice people. Even our parents are getting along!_ I later told the others what she was thinking, they were very happy, even Rosalie!

That Monday at school Jasper suddenly said that Alexandra was feeling confused and almost _scared. _I was 'listening' for her when I heard it. _I can't believe it, this is not right, they can't be _vampires_ no it is not possible. _I turned towards the others and said two words.

"She knows."

The response was jumbled.

"What do we do?"

"Are we going to move?"

"This can't be happening!"

"She isn't going to say anything."

We had all turned towards Alice, confused. She only repeated what she had said.

"She isn't going to say anything."

The rest of the day was tense, at lunch we tried to make the conversation normal and not give anything away. She never treated us any different but she also never told us she knew. We thought she might tell someone else, but she never did that either.

The rest of the year passed, the next school year we would all be in the same years as when we met you here in Forks. We spent most of the summer with Alexandra, when we had to go hunting we always took as little time as possible. It was a lot like with you, except it was all of us.

-Out of story mode-

He takes a pause from the story to answer the question she asked.

"She was a lot like you. Kind, caring, loyal and so different compared to everyone else.

She was the one other person this family ever met that was more than just some human we had to keep our secret from."

He sighs, wrapping his cool muscular arms around his companion's small, lean, frame, as she looks up at him with wonder in her chocolate brown eyes.

Reaching up to place her petite hand on his perfectly angled jaw, her expression becomes slightly worried.

"Did you love her?" He chuckles lightly at her misplaced anxiety, moving a wayward strand of her mahogany hair back into place behind a small bobby pin.

"Yes, I loved her. But so did everyone else, she became like a sister to us. But Bella, I will never love anyone the way I love you. Forever and always."

She nods, and he returns to the tale, the story of a haunted memory.

* * *

**authors:** How was it? i decided that i wanted to shove the prologue in there so...yeah, i was going to anyway. Again sorry to the people who were reading the story, but the next chapter might be up quicker than this one.

Review, because you know you want to.


	4. Chapter three

**authors:** Hey guys, so there is probably a maximum of two chapters to go. Not much i know but this story was going to be pretty short from the start. Hope you like this, it might be a bit sad. So i don't have much to say, enjoy, laters!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, but i wish i did, lol.

* * *

Chapter three

-Story mode-

So we all got very close, and about six months after we all met her, Carlisle decided we had to tell her. He said because even though she already knew, it was the right thing to do. That was an interesting conversation.

(The conversation)

"Alexandra, we would like to tell you something. Something important."

She nodded and moved to the living room, where everyone had gathered. She could tell it was serious.

"We are not human."

Says Rosalie bluntly. Alex (A/N just another nickname yeah?) looked very surprised, and later Jasper confirmed that but he also said that she felt happy and accepted.

"I…"

Carlisle held his hands up silencing her.

"And we know you know. We have, in fact, known _since_ you found out."

"Oh. Well, thank you for telling me. I feel like you guys are practically family."

(End of that part)

The rest of that conversation we explained our abilities, mine caused her slight embarrassment, but only because it really is an invasion of privacy. Much to Emmett and Jaspers amusement, every time she saw me for a week after that the first word she thought was 'Out!' so I learned to try not listening to her.

After we told her we all started being a lot more ourselves around her, she found it amusing! Why? We will never know. But from then on, we all just got impossibly closer.

More time passed and Lexy had another birthday, she was now seventeen. And whenever she could she was at our house, no one minded, we all loved her like a sister or in Carlisle and Esme's cases, a daughter. I would sometimes catch Esme wondering if Alexandra and I would ever get together. The thought was strange to think about.

On the one hand, yes Alex was attractive. She had gotten her braces off and –after much pushing from Alice- had swapped her glasses for contacts, which she sometimes used to change her eye colour. And yes I loved her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her, I loved her like I loved Alice, Rosalie, like a sister. And I knew for a fact that her feelings towards me, and the rest of them were the same.

By this time we had already been in England awhile and we would be moving on in about a year. We spent basically all our free time with Alex. She was some one so interesting, new and different. She often played games with us using our gifts, like seeing how long she could keep something someone had said from me, or if she could do something without Alice seeing it, that sort of random thing that we would all find very amusing.

We would have 'sleepovers', and Alice would give Lexy a new look. She only ever cut her hair that one time. Life was good, fun, and_ different_. But it wasn't going to last. All the good times we had been having, the amazing friendship we had forged, couldn't last.

-Out of Story Mode-

He stops, unable to continue in that moment due to the rising emotions he is feeling.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

She looks at him worried; she had no idea that this story would have such an affect on his usually calm exterior. He turns to her, sadness in his eyes.

"I am fine Love, would you like me to continue?"

Bella wants to hear the rest of the tale, but she does not want Edward to feel so sad. Not knowing what to say, she turns to him.

"You can stop if you don't want to continue. Edward, you look so sad."

He shakes his head, knowing he wants to finish telling Bella of his good friend. She looks at him sceptically, but settles herself in with her head on his chest. After just sitting in each other's embrace for a while Edward begins again.

-Story Mode-

So after what seems like just such a short time, Alexandra was considered a part of the family. Though she still spent time with her real family, our house was her second home. And she was our sister.

School was a lot better and we had fun together. Emmett loved Alex because of her sense of humour, Alice because Alex would let her give makeovers, and the rest of us because Alexandra was such an amazing person. Alice would have a vision of something Alexandra was going to do and then she would attack her before she even did it. Each time would go something like this…

"_Alex! You are so awesome!"_

"_What are you talking about crazy pixie lady?"_

"_Oh you know"_

"_Oh, then you are welcome"_

_(To one of the others)_ "_Do you know what she is talking about?"_

_(One of the others)_ "_Nope"_

It was hilarious, and this would happen about three times a week. Then one day it was different, it was wrong. The day was a Saturday and the vision Alice saw was strange and unclear. Just flashes of green mixed with Alexandra's face and then black.

"Alice, what the heck was that?!"

She just looked at me, a terrified expression on her face. The others were starting to look worried as well, realising that Alice had gotten a vision of something bad.

"I…I don't know. But we can not let it happen!"

Emmett was the first to speak up, walking forward and looking between us.

"What are you two going on about? What's going to happen?"

Jasper walked up and wrapped an arm around Alice's small shoulders, she leaned her head back onto his chest before saying,

"I had a vision of Alex, something is going to happen."

Even Rosalie was worried at this news. Carlisle and Esme, who had not been in the room, ran in and Esme was instantly in protective mother mode.

"We can not let anything happen. Alice, is there a when?"

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know anything specific, it was so unclear."

She shook her head, and then let it fall into her small hands. Jasper just held her tighter. We didn't know what to do, but we did come to a couple of conclusions.

Alex was in trouble.

She could be killed.

We had to help her.

Another thing we decided was that this could be the Volturi, and if it was we were doomed.

It took less than two hours for us to lose our nerve and we all went over to Alex's house to see if she was home. Esme and Carlisle stayed home, hoping that we would not find anything out of the ordinary.

I knocked on the door.

"Coming."

Mrs Woods opened the door, her husband worked most days. Mr and Mrs Woods were good people, and they were the main reason that Alex was such a wonderful person.

"Oh hello guys, sorry but Alex isn't here right now. I can get her to call you when she gets back?"

This did not help with our anxiety. We thanked her and left.

"Alice, you have to try and find something!"

We were sitting in the car, not knowing if we should be so worried right now. That all changed when Alice suddenly gasped.

"No!!"

All heads snapped in her direction.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?"

She just nodded and pointed in the direction of the forest. I started the car so we could drop it at the house, and then we headed back to the Woods house to follow the newest scent trail from Alex. As we got closer one thing became apparent, the smell of spilt blood was in the air. This fact however did not affect us because we knew it was her blood.

"We're going to be too late!"

And we were. I burst into a clearing only seconds before the rest of them, and fell to my knees. It was empty, but the smell of blood was strong in the air. The others searched around the deserted clearing; all they found was the necklace we gave to Alexandra for her sixteenth birthday. It was splattered with her blood.

We got home to Carlisle and Esme. Alice was the only one to speak. She said two words.

"She's gone."

And she was, two days later Alexandra Woods was declared missing. No one ever found anything and eventually life went back to normal, we left a year later. And it has been forty-five years since she went missing.

-Out of Story Mode-

Bella looks up at Edward with teary eyes, the end of the story still hanging in the air. She is wondering what it would have been like to meet this person who shared a similar experience to her. Who became close to a family of vampires.

"Do you miss her?"

She knows that if she had a friend like that and she lost them she would miss them every day. Edward just nods, looking straight ahead as if he is lost in thought.

Later after Bella has eaten dinner, they are laying in the huge bed in Edward's room. After Bella had asked some questions they had talked about nothing for the rest of the day, now they stare at each other as if there is nothing else in the world.

"The others will be home tomorrow"

She says, realising that their alone time is almost over. The story of Alexandra made her think a lot about so many different things, but it mostly made her wonder, what if Edward had loved Alexandra as more than a sister, where would Bella be now? Then, why had none of the others ever mentioned this person, was the memory that painful?

"Yes they will"

Edward wraps his arms around Bella's waist pulling her closer to him, as he had told the story all the buried memories that came with it had flooded back. But he knows that the past cannot be changed, and Bella is his future.

"Goodnight Bella."

She yawns, and then stretches around to kiss Edward softly on his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rests her head on his cold, silent chest. Looking up into his dark gold eyes she knows that she can never rid him of those bad memories, but at least she can give him some good ones. Tomorrow the others would be back, and the story would probably not be mentioned but Bella knew she would never forget.

As she slowly drifts out of consciousness Bella wonders what it would be like to meet Alexandra Woods.

* * *

**authors:** So yeah, i think there will only be one more chapter but we shall see.

Hope you liked it, and if you could drop a review it would be much appreciated. Honest i almost had a heart attack because while i was writing this there was a power cut and i thought i lost like, _everything_. But, i didn't so it was cool.

Oh just thought i would say, if you like this story, or if you wanna see something a bit weird you should check out my other stories on my profile. Check out my favorites too there are some good ones on that list.

So, review please. Laters!


	5. Chapter four

**authors: **Hey ya'all, howzit? So this is the last chapter, no more after this. I really hope that at least some people got a bit of enjoyment from reading this. I must admit it was pretty interesting to write. So i don't really have much to say cept, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter four/Epilogue:

Bella wakes up the next morning to find that Edward is not lying next to her. He is in fact downstairs, thinking and playing his grand piano. The others were to arrive home sometime later in the day, and Bella would return home that night.

At about two o'clock in the afternoon, a car could be heard pulling up the long Cullen driveway. Edward heard Alice thinking about Alexandra and he realised she must have had a vision of him telling the story to Bella. He calls up the stairs to her, so she can come and greet the family.

"Bella, they are here."

She comes down and stumbles on the last step, just as Edward is setting her on her feet Bella is attacked by Alice who almost knocks her down.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you again. Did you guys have a good hunting trip?"

They nod, and Emmett starts telling a story about how he caught two grizzlies at one time. They move to the living room where everyone gets comfortable with their other half's.

"So what did you two do this weekend? Have some, fun time"

Emmett says, wiggling his eyebrows. Edward sighs in irritation, but catches Alice sending him a knowing look. He had not expected her to see anything, as there had been no significant events that weekend.

And then he realised something, did everyone know that he had told Bella of Alexandra? Then Edward got his answer, _I didn't tell them. But she was important to everyone Edward, it could be nice to remember._ As Alice thought this, the others noticed the exchange going on.

"You two, could you please not have your silent conversation when all of us are still here?"

Alice and Edward are pulled back to the others conversation by the sound of Esme's voice. Deciding then what to say, Edward answers Emmett's earlier question and start from there.

"Well Emmett, Bella and I actually had quite an interesting weekend. I told her about our time in England."

He takes a pause, to asses the others reactions. He is certain they will know what he means; sure enough the reactions differ.

Emmett,_ is he talking about _that_ time in England?_

Alice,_ they were good times. But it was a horrible era for fashion._

Rosalie,_ Ah, the one other human who joined this family. And one of the reasons I was worried about Bella joining._

Jasper,_ Oh, I remember. Edward, I feel your sadness._

Esme,_ Does he mean Alexandra? She was such a lovely girl._

Carlisle, _He must mean Alexandra Woods, we never did find out what happened to her._

Carlisle is the only one to speak.

"What did you think of that tale Bella?"

Bella looks at Edward who nods in encouragement, taking a deep breath she speaks.

"It was very interesting, Alexandra sounds like an amazing person. I would have loved to meet her.

_(Epilogue type end thingy)_

_45 years later…_

Bella is sitting in the living room with Edward, their matching golden eyes seeming to stare into the others soul. Bella is now a vampire, and she and Edward are married. She suddenly breaks the silence.

"Edward, do you remember that time when I was human and you told me the story of Alexandra?"

He nods, also remembering how telling the love of his life that story made him feel sad, yet happy at the same time. The situation they were in now –alone on the couch, all the others out hunting- just brought back the memory more strongly.

"Of course. What made you think of that love?"

Bella shrugs, not really knowing what brought up that random memory. As she sits there thinking about it an idea sparks itself in her head, although as soon as she thinks it Bella realises it would never work. She turns back towards Edward to see that he has a curious expression on his perfect face.

"What is it? What's happening?"

At that moment they both hear cars coming down the driveway to the house, Bella looks to Edward again and his expression is so confused that she feels scared.

"Edward, who is it?"

He shakes his head, unable to believe what he is 'hearing'. He shakes his head again and turns to Bella, she understands that something is going on and follows as Edward gets up off the couch and moves towards the door.

The two move through the door and stand on the porch, Bella takes Edwards hand and squeezes it. She is trying to reassure him, but she doesn't know what from. The cars zoom out from the trees and into their respective parking spots inside the Cullen's massive garage.

"What is the matter Edward? Did something happen?"

Looking towards the others getting out of their cars Bella sees nothing wrong, in fact they all look extremely happy. That is when Bella notices a stranger getting out of Alice's car.

The stranger has black hair with bright red streaks through it, her skin has just a tinge of colour to it and she is beautiful. The strange woman is followed by what Bella assumes is her mate, a slim, well built vampire with similar skin to the woman. He has black hair and perfect vampire features.

Bella turns to Edward; he has a very large smile plastered on his face. The strange woman walks straight up to Bella and takes her hand,

"You must be Bella." She points to the man saying, "This is Joseph, he's my mate."

The woman turns to Bella again, looks her in the eyes and smiles hugely.

"I am, Alexandra Woods. Nice to meet you."

The End.

* * *

**authors:** Done and dusted. Huh, i actually don't remember where that came from. Sounds cool though, done and dusted. So yeah, 'A Haunted Memory' is finished! I officially have four finished stories, YAY! I like cheese, so thanks for reading, thanks to those that reviewed, laters!


End file.
